When Eyes Meet Eyes
by Miss Les Paul
Summary: The recognition between Strongbow and Moonshade.
1. The Accident

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 1**

He could hear her coming, her footsteps soft but set securely against the tree. Though a Wolfrider, not a hunter and certainly not tough, but highly annoying, according to him. He pulled the fur over his head, trying to remain the state between sleep and waking, but somewhere deep in his consciousness he knew it wouldn't be long before she would waking him rudely with her exaggerating happy mood in the early night. He heard her coming closer, almost reaching the opening of his den. Didn't she have any notion that he had had the dayshift? He kept his eyes tightly shut and almost prayed that this was a dream and yet hoping it was not a nightmare, in which she starred.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to get up." Moonshade stood in the den opening, an empty basket under her right arm, her left hand holding aside the hide that separated the den from the world outside. Her hair shone in the bright moonlight, which made it seem like silk. With her big bright gray eyes, she examined the den. She had never been in his den before and was surprised to see it like it was, clean, despite the various bloodstains on the ground, and neat. She had never known that Strongbow was such a neat freak. She kind of liked it, though it was not her idea of a cozy interior. It was mainly functional and empty. Somewhere she had expected it to be like this.

**Go away!** A sleepy sending reached her mind. **Don't you know?** Moonshade frowned, searching in her memory what was to know. She didn't forget to take something with her, did she? What was it that separated this night from other nights? Suddenly realization hit her and she slapped her hands to her mouth, dropping the basket. "Oh, Strongbow, I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm so sorry."

**Yeah, well, Sorry doesn't help.** He pulled down the fur, only to show his face as her looked at her angrily. **You better leave, before I'll show you out.** Disappointment clear on her face, Moonshade left, leaving the basket lying on the ground, suddenly not in the mood to pick berries.

Strongbow grunted and turned, hoping to get some well-deserved sleep. However, sleep didn't come. His mind was so full of thoughts, he couldn't set it to relax and give in. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but he wanted Moonshade know how he felt having his privacy being invaded and certainly when he hadn't slept for one night, because of a dayshift. He didn't mind to be on guard during the day. He could think about things, though many didn't see him as a thinker. But he was always glad when it ended, and so he could get some sleep. Annoyed he rose to get dressed. It took some time before he was finished, but finally he was ready and he grabbed his bow and quiver and climbed down the tree. His tree was on the far end of the Holt, because he hadn't wanted to make a home in the Father Tree. He walked through the Holt, passing the creek, where children were playing and after that, he walked past Woodhue, who was sitting against a tree, sharpening his knife, while watching Clearbrook and Rillfisher doing something that looked like some kind of game with stones.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked when he noticed the archer passing by. Strongbow turned to look at his friend and tribes mate, deep dark circles under his eyes. He sat down next to him and sighed. **Do you need to ask?**

"Ahh, I see," Woodhue grinned. "Let me think -- Does it have to do with some certain lady, brown, curly hair and big, bright eyes?"

**And a big mouth,** Strongbow remarked dryly. Now Woodhue leaned forward to look into the archer's eyes. "What did you say to her to upset her?"

**I just told her to leave.**

"Sure you did. What else?" 

Suddenly Strongbow stood up and spun angrily. **What else?! Go and ask her!** His teeth gritted and eyes blazing with fire, the archer looked at his friend and Woodhue knew he had struck a nerve. "Strongbow," he said deadly seriously, "You should apologize."

**The hell I won't! What do you know about these things? You don't have someone who wakes you without thinking and following you 'til you going crazy!** He turned and walked away, furious.

"But you can at least talk to her!" He called, but the archer gave no indication he had heard him

*****

The next night, the wolves called for the hunt. It was always right after sundown. Bearclaw joined them, and one by one, the hunters would appear, from the trees or the bushes, together with their wolf friends. Then, after everyone had arrived, they went into the woods, hoping to find some deer or other big animals. Hunting was a dangerous thing, because humans could lie on wait. And they had grown strong. But the elves needed food and the only way to get enough was to go hunting. And most of the hunters liked to hunt. It was a time where they could both enjoy and work. But it still was dangerous. Fortunately, no one was often hurt.

Clearbrook and Moonshade watched the hunters go in front of Moonshade's den. The tanner was busy making clothes for the winter and Clearbrook thought she could use some help and found it a surprisingly pleasant experience. She rather joined the hunt, but Bearclaw had it forbidden for women to hunt. She sighed. "I wish I could hunt."

"But Bearclaw doesn't let us hunt, because there are so little women in the tribe." Moonshade said, not looking up from her work.

"I think it is unfair," The silver-haired elf complained. "I should stick this -- thing in his ass." She gestured her words with the stick she held in her hands. "And then I should nail him to the ground with it and let him stay there for a while." Moonshade attempted a smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

"What's the matter with you lately? You seem to be a little, you know, absent the last few days." Clearbrook proceeded with her work. "Do you mind telling me what it is?" Now the tanner closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know. Well, actually, I _do_ know, but I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, that. You shouldn't worry about it. Strongbow has always been pigheaded."

"But why does he say mean things to me? He has never been nice to me." Clearbrook grinned and laid a hand on Moonshade's shoulder. "You just always happen to be on the wrong place and the wrong time. Believe me."

"I'd really want that, but--"

"No but, you hear me? It's not your fault. Sometimes Strongbow can be so rough and heartless. But it doesn't mean he really is. You've got to take that from me. He's been my friend for many seasons."

"But why--" Moonshade started, but was interrupted by the wolves' howl. The howl sounded different from usual and Moonshade looked at Clearbrook, who shrugged. Moonshade stood up and started walking to the opening of her den to look outside. Clearbrook came to stand next to her, but soon started to climb down. "Come on, let's take a look." Moonshade nodded and followed her.

More Wolfriders had come out of their dens to look what it meant. Faces full of curiosity thy looked at each other, shook their heads, and shrugged.

Not long after the two women had arrived, Bearclaw's sending reached their minds. It was an open sending. **Healer,** he sent, **Where are you? We need you.** Immediately Rain responded to the call. **What is it my chief?**

**Strongbow's injured -- very injured.**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Troubles

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 2**

The words came to Moonshade with a shock. Strongbow -- hurt? How could he be hurt? How bad was it? What happened? Those questions ran back and forth in her mind. No, it couldn't. Strongbow was careful, wasn't he? Wasn't he? 

Just a few moments later, Bearclaw came into view, carrying the archer on his wolf. Clearbrook hurried closer. "How -- how could this happen?" She asked, while observing Strongbow. She cared a lot for Strongbow and it was clear on her face. "_What happened_?!" she now demanded. But Bearclaw didn't answer. He was searching for Rain, who came running as fast as his legs could carry him. Quickly he examined him, concluding they had to bring him to his den. He, Bearclaw and Clearbrook carried him and laid him on his furs. Silently they watched the healer doing the best he could to mend the wounds.

Outside Moonshade was still shocked about what happened and was nailed to the ground. He wasn't going to die, was he? He couldn't… Bearclaw would never let him. She bit her lip and prayed. All she could do was pray…

"Damn it, you worthless--!" Bearclaw's shout came from the den. "You have to heal him! Can't you see he needs you help?!" His voice calmed down a bit as he tried to hold down the tears that burned behind his eyes. "And _I_ need _him_."

"I'm so sorry, my chief," Rain stated softly. "There is nothing I can do for him. He has to do it himself." He had to lean backwards, because Bearclaw almost threw himself forward, were he not held by Clearbrook. "I Strongbow dies, it's because of you, Rain! It will be because you couldn't save him!" His glare was full of fire as he lifted his hand to 'guide' Rain out. "You best be going now. You are not worth to call yourself a healer." He said as Rain, and Clearbrook too, left the den. He was alone again. Alone with his judgments, alone in his grief…

*****

It had been 8 days since the 'accident'. What really happened? No one knew for sure. Perhaps only Bearclaw, but he never spoke about it. Strongbow's wounds were slowly healing and everything went better. But he was still in pain, which made it all more difficult. He slept most of the night and refused to eat. And worst of all, he refused all help.

Moonshade had been thinking about Strongbow every night. And even in her sleep, if she slept at all, she dreamt about him. She couldn't set her mind to something else. Until she decided to go and visit him. Slowly, but confident, she walked towards his den and climbed up to it. Carefully she looked inside and saw him sleeping. Quietly she crept in and got a good look at the archer. He had become thin since the last time she saw him. No wonder without any food. The bandages around his waist were red from the blood he had lost and his pale face showed he had lost much. She was surprised how he could be so stubborn while he so weak and fragile. She carefully removed a hair lock from his face and seized his hand into hers, very carefully, afraid to wake him, as her mind brought her mind back to the time they were all young. Strongbow had always been a silent elf. He hardly ever spoke, but nor did he send. His parents left him when he was very young, killed by the humans. She always tried to understand why he hated the humans so much, but he never showed any feelings about. After all, he had never seen humans. The tribe had raised him. A fierce hunter, and not always a pleasant personality to be with. And when the seasons grew, his attitude to her grew worse. She never understood why and he was the only one who could give the answer.

A movement of his hand in hers woke her from her thoughts. Immediately she looked at him. He slowly stirred and opened his eyes. 

"Strongbow?" Moonshade whispered. "How are you feeling?" A silence followed as he tried to pull himself somewhat upright, but failed. **Before or after you blocked my view?** The tanner couldn't help it, but the remark made her smile. Again, he tried to get himself in an upright position, but this time it didn't go well. He moved a little too fast and the pain in his body made him writhe.

Instantly Moonshade reacted to it. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Strongbow? Are you alright?" she asked again and now he turned his head to her and looked right into her eyes…

The time seemed to freeze. The cold air around them suddenly became warm, until it was too hot to bear. The outside sounds faded and the world seemed to be limited by the den. What she saw in his eyes fulfilled her every dream. In her head, she heard the name she had always longed to know, the name that revealed everything an elf was, and the secrets it held. "Wyl?" she whispered. She felt like she was in a trance.

**No!** His mental voice exploded in her mind, containing aversion and refusal. His mind resisted everything that happened. The cold reaction slammed into Moonshade's mind like a winter storm.

**Go away --** he sent after a long silence, closing his eyes. **Just -- go away.**

Sadly, Moonshade nodded. She felt the refusal and it hurt her more than anything else he had ever said or done. She walked away, crying silently.

*****

It took many moons before Strongbow's wounds were fully healed. He never talked about the accident, like it never happened, neither did he about the thing that happened between him and Moonshade. And so did Moonshade. They didn't speak to each other since that moment. Although they acted both like there was nothing going on, Longbranch had the feeling there was something. He couldn't figure it out and tried to spend as much time with Strongbow as the archer would let him, trying to figure it out.

"So, um," Longbranch started. He sat next to Strongbow who was busy making some arrows. "Are you going to hunt later on?" Strongbow shrugged, but didn't reply. That was probably a 'no', the old Wolfrider figured. He noticed the archer would never tell him anything if he wouldn't ask it directly to him. And now he found it was time to know the truth. "Come on, Strongbow, I know there is something between you and Moonshade. If you don't tell it to me I'll keep asking until it drives you crazy." Now Strongbow looked up to him. His face unreadable, but in his eyes Longbranch saw something that looked very much like fear. "Does it have something to do with recognition?" Longbranch just guessed, but as Strongbow looked away, he knew he was right. "It is recognition, isn't it?" The storyteller shook his head. "You should know better than to ignore it, lad."

**What do you know about it?** He still didn't look at Longbranch who laid a hand on the young archer's shoulder. "More than you know," He paused to see Strongbow's reaction, but there was none. "I know you're having a hard time. But don't you think it's worth the try?"

**No way, not with Moonshade.**

"Why don't you get to know her?"

**I don't want to.**

"You can at least talk to her. What harm can it do?"

**You sound like Woodhue.** Longbranch smiled. **You all think too much.**

"Sooner or later you'll have to accept it." The archer sighed. **Thank you so much for reminding me.** Her crossed his arms in anger. "Strongbow, I'm serious. You must accept it. Nothing good can come from it if you don't." He gently turned Strongbow, so that he faced him. **I never asked for it to happen.**

Now Longbranch smiled. "No one does. But when it happens, it's better to accept it."

Strongbow stood up and glanced at the storyteller just one time and walked away, without saying anything. Longbranch decided not to follow him. He knew what the youngster felt, the same way he had felt when he recognized for the first time. Well, not the same, because no one could tell what was going on in Strongbow's mind. The archer kept his thoughts private for others as much as he could. But now someone had invaded his soul. One person knew his soul name and with it everything he desperately tried to hide. And that one was Moonshade…

*****

It was a rainy night. Bearclaw had gone off with the hunters and the rest of the Wolfriders were hiding in their dens. It was not just a little rain; it was pouring down and flowing over the ground in small creeks.

Moonshade sat in the opening of her den, staring outside, to the rain. She wasn't really looking, for she was tangled up in her thoughts, thoughts about Strongbow, their recognition. It had been half a season since he had said a word to her and she really felt miserable about it. And the thought he would never admit to the recognition made it even worse. She had heard that Strongbow wasn't at his best at the hunt. It had been a long time since she had joined the hunt, but it was just because Bearclaw never let women hunt. There were times she really wanted to go with them, to show Bearclaw she was well able to take care of herself.

Suddenly she got up and seized her knife, dusty from disuse. Before going outside she called up her wolf and led it into the forest. "Come on girl, find them," she whispered, knowing that the wolf could find the hunters easily enough. But it was a far run and she wasn't prepared for something to happen. She had a strange feeling something was going to happen.

Instantly a bristle boar came running out of the bushes not looking where to go and it ran into Moonshade's wolf. The tanner fell to the ground and the boar came to a stop. Now it looked at Moonshade with a mad look, before it shook its head wildly. She knew bristle boars weren't really nice animals, but she could never imagine what they could do, until now.

She felt a pain in her upper leg and when she looked at it she saw a quite big cut in it. Desperately she tried to get up, but it didn't work. Now she really got frightened. She grabbed her knife to defend herself, and threw it to the beast. It ended up in the front leg, which made the boar even madder than it already was. And it was shoving its hoof in the sand.

Suddenly she thought of Strongbow again, how it would be for him if she died. No, she couldn't lay down there and die. There was no way she could do so much pain to him. She crawled on all fours away from the boar, but she noticed it coming after her. Maybe she could hide in the bushes. Quietly, but afraid, she watched the boar looking around.

**Strongbow, help!** It was the only thing she could think of right now. **Strongbow, I need you!** But she never expected him to actually come and save her. Just for a moment she was save.

But the boar had smelled her and ran straight to the bushes Moonshade was sitting in. It seemed like the time slowed down and the only thing she could do was watching the boar closing in. The pain in her leg made it impossible to stand up and run away. _Oh, high ones,_ was the last thought before the bristle boar jumped onto her.

Her scream was heard in half the forest, and Moonshade thought she was going to die at the moment. But she heard something making its way though the air and the boar fell down next to her in the sand. For a moment Moonshade was in a shock. Her whole body trembled and she couldn't speak. After a moment she mumbled; "It- it- I couldn't--" Tears formed in her eyes and she buried face in her hands. How she wished everything would be all right, she didn't dare to think. She felt two arms around her shaking body and carefully she looked up, looking right into the face she had hoped to look into. "Strongbow?" she sobbed and buried her head in his chest. **It's okay,** the archer sent, gathering her in his arms. **Everything's okay.**

They sat this way until Bearclaw and the other hunters arrived. Strongbow looked up to his chief and nodded. **She's fine.**

Behind Bearclaw, One Eye and Longbranch glanced at each other, both smiling…

*****

"What got into you to go hunting alone? Wasn't I clear enough when I made the rule?! You deliberately disobeyed my orders! Look what happened, and it could've been worse!" Bearclaw was furious and Moonshade knew she had done something wrong. She knew it all along, but she hadn't paid attention to it. And now she felt a twinge of regret. "I will never disobey you again, my chief. But I just wanted to-"

"I don't care what you wanted, I just hope you've learnt your lesson and that you will never do it again." Moonshade looked to the ground and nodded. "Good." Bearclaw said and walked out of the den.

Now Moonshade sat alone on her sleeping hides. Her wound was fixed, but it still hurt, a thing that wasn't uncommon after a healing. Though she was so disappointed and sad, she felt a twinge of hope. Strongbow had saved her, when she sent for him. He had to feel the urge too. But the way he had acted to her was unacceptable and she found out it really pissed her off. She picked up her knife and threw it into the wall of her den.

**That looks better.**

Instantly, she turned. A shy smile crossed her face and her cheeks flushed bright pink. "I, eh, I--" she stammered. But the archer shook his head. **You don't owe me an explanation.** His features were straight and he looked at her dead serious. **I think I owe _you_ one.**

Moonshade looked up in surprise. "Why? It's _me_ who has been acting so impossible. You don't have to--."

**Yes, I do.** He hesitated before proceeding and sat down next to her **I -- Since we -- recognized and I've been feeling terrible. I hardly sleep and I -- I just can't go on like this…** He didn't look at her now, staring to the ground. Unconsciously she seized his hand in hers and was surprised he was sweating a little.

"Why did you?" The tanner asked suddenly, self-shocked by what she had said. Strongbow stood up and walked to the den opening, his back to her. Moonshade feared he would run away and never come back. But he just stood there in silence, hands crossed over his chest. Not even his breath was audible. What was going through his mind? Where was he thinking of? Was he ever going to give her an answer? And what would it be? She sighed and fidgeted with the fur.

The silence would've lasted much longer, hadn't the wolves started howling. Strongbow turned his head a little, so Moonshade could see both eyes sparkling in the moonlight. _High Ones, he's beautiful…_ went through her mind. But instead she said; "How was the hunt?" The archer's mouth curled into almost a smile, but he didn't answer. He pointed outside to the two moons. **Do you see that?** he asked, now completely turned to her. **Sometimes I look at those moons and wonder what the meaning is.** Slowly, Moonshade rose, discarding the pain in her leg, and limped to him. He reached out a hand to her, that she gladly accepted. **Perhaps they are mother and child. Or are they lovers?**

"I'd like to see them as lovers," Moonshade whispered. Now Strongbow looked right into her eyes. Amused? "So-" Moonshade started. "Now what?" She had no idea if he thought the same thing as she did. The archer shrugged. **I guess there's just one thing left to do-** He sent as he gently led her to her furs and pulled her down on her back. Then his face appeared above hers. **Hunt went fine, if it weren't for you claiming my attention.**

"Do you mind?"

**Depends…**

"On what?"

**You don't want to know.** The archer playfully pushed her arms on the ground above her head, so she couldn't go anywhere. "Ah, come on, please tell me."

**Well, my dear Eyrn, if you insist- let's see if you can satisfy me enough to make me forget your rough awakening, when I had the dayshift.** Moonshade giggled girlishly as he started to tickle her…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. No Good

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 3**

Dusk.

With a soft moan, Moonshade woke up to the moonlight. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and sat up. She looked down when she felt something move on her lap. On it laid an arm and when she looked aside, she saw Strongbow lying next to her face down. His face was covered with his long auburn hair and she felt his soft breath against her hand. Moonshade smiled and seized a lock of the surprisingly silky hair in her hand and brought it to her nose. The scent was soft and she could detect a small fragrance of fresh wood and leaves overpowered by the scent of wolf.

Strongbow was most wolf-like of all Wolfriders, always acting on instinct, despite his intelligence to be able to think as an elf. But she could see beyond that and see the true beauty of his soul. And there was of course the fact that he was gorgeous. She could look at him forever and still admire the view of him. Moonshade sighed and went back into a lying position and snuggled against him. It had been the most perfect day of her life and the most uncomfortable one too. She had no idea what he would like and just tried some things. Luckily, he liked all she did -or pretended to like it- and it became everything she wanted after all. She sighed repeatedly, not getting enough of stroking his hair and smelling the scent of it.

Suddenly Strongbow moved his arm away from her lap, turned slowly on his back and removed the hair from his face. He yawned and looked around as if he didn't know where he was. Then he looked right into Moonshade's eyes. The tanner smiled brightly, not only to reassure him, but also because she thought he looked awful cute when he had just awoken.

"Did you sleep well, beloved?" She asked softly, not sure, inside, whether to call him that. But it had left her lips before she could even think about it. He didn't seem to mind. A trace of a smile passed his lips and eyes, still weary, seemed to sparkle a little. **Not much,** was his brief answer. Moonshade felt suddenly a bit uncomfortable and looked down to the furs. It had been because of her he hadn't been able to sleep longer. And she didn't want to make him moody in the early night.

Strongbow saw her discomfort and added quickly. **But it's no big deal.**

"Are you sure?"

**Yes, I'm sure.** He seized her hand and held between both his hands. **You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you.** He lifted her chin with his left hand, looked into her big purplish orbs and stroked her cheek with the other hand. **I have chosen to accept, and that's what I do now. You know I can't live without you and you know you can't live without me.**

Suddenly Moonshade wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "I know," she said, between sobs. "But why do I feel like losing you immediately again?" The archer nodded understandingly and gently stroked her hair. "Anything could happen if you go hunting again."

**But nothing will.** She looked up to her lifemate, tears rolling down her cheeks. **I promise nothing will happen.**

"But what if…?"

**No what if.** His mental voice was like a stern wall in her mind and his face was drawn into a frown. **No what if.** This time it sounded somewhat gentler. **There's nothing to be afraid of.** He looked at the tanner and felt some sympathy for her. Everything he had done, he had done for her. The last day was for her. He had known how hard it was for her and how uncomfortable she had felt when they joined. He, too, had been uncomfortable at first, but that was over quickly. He still didn't love her. He didn't have the feeling. He knew she was hopelessly in love with him and he thought it was rather nice, but there were no feelings of love for her. He couldn't explain it, even if he wanted to.

He broke away from her and stood up to get dressed. Moonshade watched him and sighed inwardly. He was so sweet and so understanding. The High Ones couldn't have chosen a better lifemate in her opinion. She didn't know if he would become her lifemate, but at least did he have to raise their child together with her. She really looked forward to it… already!

He broke her out of her reverie when he touched her shoulder. **You should get up too.** Moonshade nodded and stood up as well to get dressed. While she was doing that, she saw Strongbow looking around in search of something.

"Are you looking for something?" She asked. He sighed and shrugged. **Have you seen my headband?** Moonshade shook her head and looked around herself. But there was no sigh of it. "I don't know where it can be, you had it last night."

**Yeah, I know. Ah well. Maybe I'll find it later on.** He frowned slightly and walked out of the den without goodbye, Moonshade still standing half-dressed.

And suddenly she felt all alone again, as if the last day had never happened.

*****

The two moons were on top when the hunters returned. Everyone was very hungry and ate their meal as if it were their last.

Moonshade couldn't keep her eyes from Strongbow. He seemed so handsome in the pale moonlight, and without his headband, he looked even better. Woodhue had teased him all night about, because he knew what had happened between the newly recognized couple. But when Strongbow didn't react at his follies, the fun was over soon.

Now they were just eating as if nothing had happened. Strongbow and Woodhue were best friends, no one could come between them, not even love- or lifemates. It was a good friendship, and they knew each other's soulname. More soulbrothers than friends. Everyone knew that. But Strongbow always pretended as if Woodhue wasn't anything more than a bug and the other way around. Moonshade had to smile about the thought.

Woodhue looked up to look at Moonshade. He had known she was watching the archer and couldn't help but smile. The tanner's face colored a pinkish shade of red and she looked away. The brown-haired elf sighed inwardly and went on with eating.

"So, you still don't want to tell me what happened between you two?" Woodhue asked between bites. Strongbow shrugged and looked at him for a brief moment. **Not much to tell,** He tried, but he knew Woodhue knew he was lying. But it did work, because his friend didn't push further into the subject.

They were silent for a long moment, both busy with finishing their meal. It had been a good hunt. Many ravvits were caught and even a deer and two bristle-boars. Strongbow had caught the deer. The archer's aim was always effective. Never in his life he had missed his target, and most of the time his arrows were deadly. So had it been this time.

Suddenly Woodhue sat up straight and had a mischievous twinkling in his eyes. "So, um, this, uh, you know, this, uh, recognition. Does this mean you are, you know, going to live together?" Strongbow almost choked in the lump of food he had just put in his mouth and Woodhue had to give him some small slaps on the back to prevent it from really happening. **What?!** Strongbow sent, with disbelief. "Yeah, I mean, I guess you'll become lifemates, right? At least, that's the usual thing to happen."

**I won't be lifemates with anyone. And certainly not because of recognition.**

"Well, you should tell Moonshade. I think she's counting on it."

**I don't love her. Why should I become lifemates with her. That's a stupid thing to say.** The archer sat back to a tree and closed his eyes. **I'm not going to live with her just because we happen to have recognized each other.**

"You know what my friend?" Woodhue said, shaking his head slowly. **What?**

"You are so stubborn."

**Tell me something I don't know.** A smile crossed over Woodhue's face again. He had known all along what would happen if he would ask that to the archer. And though he found if funny, he still felt some pity for Moonshade. She would be so disappointed and so sad about it, and Woodhue was afraid she couldn't take it. He was afraid she would fall apart from the inside. But Strongbow was always Strongbow and never in any way subtle. Just the plain truth, always. Woodhue, himself could handle such things, but he was afraid Moonshade could not.

"What will happen when you'll tell her you won't be moving in with her and be her lifemate?" Woodhue asked, his voice full of concern now, and the twinkling gone from his eyes. **Nothing will happen. Why should I tell her. She already knows.**

"Well, whatever happened last day, I don't think she has the same idea as you have."

**Ah, no. She knows I don't love her.**

"No, my friend, I don't think she does." He pulled the archer into a sitting position and forced him to look at the brown-haired beauty. "Look at her, Strongbow. Just look how she behaves and how childishly happy she looks. Can't you see from that, she's in love with you?" Strongbow didn't say a word. He just looked at Moonshade. Deep in his heart he saw the real soul of her, which made her more beautiful than ever with her dark, brown and curly hair and the purplish, big and bright eyes. And he had seen the loving side of her that very day in her den, where they had joined. But he also saw the annoying, little shy girl who was a bug to him for long seasons. Now the girl had grown into a woman, which he had failed to notice and came too suddenly.

Woodhue stared at his friend for a long moment, before calling him back from his trance. "Do you see what I mean?" He said. But the archer didn't react. He kept looking to Moonshade, lost in thoughts.

"Strongbow!" Woodhue said, now with more volume. Strongbow looked at him, startled. Then he closed his eyes and stood up. "What is it?" Woodhue tried. But Strongbow shook his head. **I don't know,** was the answer and the mental voice sounded shocked and frightened, something Woodhue had never felt before in his friend.

Suddenly Strongbow turned and walked away, leaving Woodhue to his own thoughts. Woodhue couldn't figure out what happened in the other one's mind. But he knew it was no good. It couldn't possibly be.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Friend Talk

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 4**

Strongbow sat down on a branch in the fathertree. It was his turn to keep watch this day. Actually, the fact was, it wasn't really his turn. He had asked for it, no, he had insisted. It was the only time he could think without being disturbed. He didn't know exactly what it was he had to think about, because he was so confused. What Woodhue had told him, was something he had not realized. Moonshade always had a crush on him. And he had known it for a long time. He just kept denying it. He never really paid much attention to it. But last night everything had become clear to him. Moonshade expected him to be her lifemate. But he didn't want to. He couldn't. Not yet. She was indeed beautiful, but her beauty didn't blind him. He knew her well enough to look beyond that beauty and he really didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her.

He saw some sunrays touch the ground and he knew it was day. He always hated the days. Too bright and it reminded him of humans. No one hated humans more than Strongbow. Humans murdered his parents when he was still young. The older Wolfriders had told him it was an accident. They just wanted to protect him from becoming a fierce hater of humans. But he knew better. He had seen them being killed. First his father, then his mother. And he had seen what the humans did to them, all the horrible things they had done. The image he had in his mind was all in red shades, shades of anger. He didn't cry for them. He never cried for them. And even now, not a single tear was shed for them. He had said goodbye to them like a wolf, he howled for them…

His thoughts brought him back to Moonshade. How he had hated her, hated her childish behavior and the way she always managed to annoy him. But everything changed when he recognized her. He saw the loveliness and the sweet part of her, a part he never imagined she would possess. He wished nothing had changed. He never liked changes.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder startled him. Quickly he turned and looked into the face of Clearbrook.

**Do you want dead or something?!** He sent angrily. But Clearbrook smiled and sat down next to him. "If I was a human you'd be the one dead by now."

**What are you doing here?** He demanded as he watched her untangling her braid. She didn't answer at once, but observed him from the corner of her eye. She had been right. He looked quite confused. "I talked to Woodhue."

**Woodhue,** he snorted, **always saving everyone's life.**

"What do you expect? Do you think we never had problems with our recognition? Do you really think everything went perfect when we recognized?" This time she didn't smile. "We, too, had to sacrifice our free life, to get used to each other. Life is never that easy, you know?"

Strongbow just listened, arms crossed, his back against the tree, as Clearbrook continued.

"You know Woodhue as good as I do. You are practically his soulbrother. He tells you more than he does to me. I can't blame him, because I think he needs someone to tell his problems to, besides me. I think it would stand between us if he told me everything. Most of the time I can feel it. But it wasn't always that way."

Strongbow could remember the time when Woodhue came to him, all angry about Clearbrook being too pushy about telling his feelings to her. Strongbow had never been good at giving advice and Woodhue had been angry at him, too, because the solution, the archer had suggested, didn't help. It had only made things worse. The two friends didn't talk to each other for almost a season. But eventually, everything came back to normal.

"Do you remember that time when you and I had that argument?" Clearbrook chuckled. "I don't ever wish to see you that angry again."

**But the things you said to me, you were really going too far.**

"Yeah, I know. But I was so, so, I could strangle you right there and then." Now it was Strongbow's turn to chuckle, though it was more a movement of his shoulders, rather than a real laugh. **You don't want to know what I wanted to do with you.**

"No, I don't think I do." Clearbrook softly slapped the archer's leg and laid her head against his shoulder, while grabbing his hand. "You should explain Moonshade how you really feel. I know she'd appreciate it. If you tell her you can't live with her because you're not ready yet, she will understand."

**I'm afraid I will hurt her.**

"Hey, what happened up there? Are you suddenly compassionate? What did you do with the real Strongbow?" She grinned, but became serious again. "Recognition is cruel, I know."

**It's terrible. I hate it.**

"You hate everything," a smile played on her face as she cuddled close to him, "everything."

**I don't!**

"Yes, you do. And don't deny it." She yawned and closed her eyes, slipping away into dreamland. Strongbow sighed and closed his eyes as well, not to sleep, but to rest as he kept his ears open for every unusual sound, for the humans in particular…

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Moving Quarrels

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 5**

**You got to be kidding!**

"No Strongbow I'm not. I just want to observe them." Bearclaw was standing with his hands folded over his chest, the archer standing in front of him, bow propped up on the ground and leaning on it. "I just want to know where I can catch them on."

**You'll get yourself killed! Do you know what happens when they find out where we live?** Strongbow was furious. He could not understand the crazy mind of his chief. They were friends as well, but Strongbow never let a chance pass by to react to his Bearclaw's ideas. He found them crazy, thoughtless and above all against 'The Way'. But this was absolutely the line. "But, don't you want to get rid of the humans, so we can live without fear we'll be caught."

**But it's wrong! There must be another way.** It almost seemed as if the archer's eyes were glowing of anger, because of the fierceness in his sending. Bearclaw sighed inwardly and grabbed Strongbow by his arm. "Listen to me! If you want our cubs to be dead before their adulthood, that's your problem, but I will go through with this, whether you like it or not!" Strongbow pulled himself out of Bearclaw's hold and walked away, anger obvious in his every movement. He was tired of his chief's insane ideas and he couldn't set his mind to think it might be a good idea. 

"Strongbow!" Behind him, Moonshade came running up to him. He stopped and turned to glare at her. **What do you want?** he sent gruffly. He was in no mood to talk to someone. "I have something I have to ask you."

**Yeah?** He replied in a tone that showed no interest. **What?**

"I was thinking… Now, since we are recognized, and we are getting a child? Would it be better if you moved in with me or if I moved in with you? Because--"

**I'm not moving in with anybody!**

"But, but, I thought--"

**I don't care! I don't want to know! Just leave me alone!** With all the rage he had in him, Strongbow walked away. He didn't want to hear about it. Not now. His mind was preoccupied with other things, not with moving in with someone. And he didn't realize Moonshade was staring at him as he walked away.

She turned to look at Bearclaw, and the chief shrugged. "Go talk to him later, when he's reasonable again," he said. Moonshade smiled and walked back to her den.

*****

"Strongbow?"

Strongbow looked up from where he sat, sharpening his arrows. Moonshade stood against a tree not far away from him, some hides in her arms.

**What do you want?** He asked, still an edge of irritation to his mental voice. Moonshade sighed and approached the archer slowly. "I wanted to talk to you earlier tonight, but I guess I came at the wrong time--."

**Yes, you did,** Strongbow replied, before Moonshade could proceed. "Well?"

**Well, what?**

"What do you think about it?"

**About what?** He looked at her as if she'd asked him the stupidest question he had ever heard. All he had to was laugh, which, of course he didn't. She had absolutely no idea whether to ask him again or wait until later. She decided to do the first. But not after a few inward sighs and crossing her fingers underneath the hides.

"I would like you to move in with me." Finally, that was out of her mouth. But it was not over, yet. The archer just kept staring at her, not saying a word. "But," she added quickly, "you don't have to move in with me, if you don't want to." She had no idea what she was about to say now, her mind was to slow for her mouth to follow. "I can also move in with you." Unconsciously, she sighed deeply and ran her tongue over her lips. Only silence followed as she saw Strongbow proceeded with his sharpening as nothing had happened.

**I'm not moving in with anybody.** The answer was suddenly -–and straight-- and Moonshade was stunned, not able to say or do anything.

Finally she managed to say "oh", as she looked at him with a piercing look, as if she wanted to say; "What do you mean?". Strongbow didn't look up as he sent to her; **It's not your fault.** A little relieved, Moonshade sat down next to him and laid down the hides. "What is it then?" She asked, carefully. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. **I don't want to talk about it.**

"You can tell me everything. I will understand," the tanner tried, but the look she got from Strongbow told her not to push further. There had to be something that was bothering him. She so wanted to know what it was. Was it her or the child that was coming? She wished she could look into his mind to see what was wrong. On the one hand he was nice to her and sometimes a little flirtuous –- most of the times unconsciously -- but on the other he was pushing her away, never showing his mind to her, not ever the slightest bit.

"Will you at least think about?" she asked after a long moment of thinking, hope obvious on her face. Strongbow shrugged, not really in the mood to tell her anything. **There is nothing to think about.**

"Think about it, ok?" She unconsciously pushed him to the point where he would say yes, but all he gave was a slight wave with his hand, if saying; "Yeah sure, whatever".

"Thank you," Moonshade said softly, before turning, and walking away.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Memories

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 6**

"Bearclaw…" Clearbrook said. "I want to hunt." It was a statement, not a question. It was not as if she needed permission, she had just decided to go. And she had set her mind to it. And Bearclaw knew it would be endless. Clearbrook was very persistent and confident, which made it a little dangerous for the chief.

"You will not hunt," he just replied, very simple, very clear. But he knew it wouldn't get away with it.

"I'll go hunting with you tonight," she replied in her turn. "You cannot stop me from doing so." It was obvious she would go to the end.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you cannot."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you cannot."

"Yes, I can! And this ends the conversation. I'm your chief, so you will do what I tell you to! If I say you are not hunting with us, you are not hunting! Am I clear?!" He didn't have time for this. How could she go against his orders? She was getting too obstinate for her own good. And above all. This wasn't like Clearbrook at all.

"I'm going to bug you," she replied calmly, too calm, too reserved, too much in control.

Bearclaw sighed deeply. "Stop it, already! You are driving me nuts!"

"That's what I intended to do." The silver braided Wolfrider put her hands on her hips. "And I will hunt, whether you like it or not," she added before walking away quietly. "I will see you later."

Bearclaw raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Clearbrook was calm, but this was really not what he had expected. Clearbrook had always been one of the calmer Wolfriders, but with a very good hunter's instinct, he had to give her that. But he had given orders for women not to hunt and he was going to be strict about it. Unfortunately Clearbrook could be very persuasive and he always had a hard time to win from her. The chief sighed and climbed into Fathertree, where Joyleaf was waiting for him.

"I think she's right, you know," she said. Bearclaw grunted and frowned. "Don't you dare start too."

"But she's right. Clearbrook is as good as any other hunter. How long can you keep up this silly rule?"

"What do you mean 'silly rule'? How'd you feel? Almost a quarter of all women have been killed in such a short time!" Now Bearclaw started to become frustrated as he sat down. "Do you think I made the rule to be thrown away again?"

"No, I don't say that. I just say that Clearbrook, and some other women too, could be good help." Joyleaf started to knead the flesh of her lifemate's shoulders. "And besides," she added, "I like to go hunting myself too. I miss it." Now Bearclaw turned her. "You never told me." Joyleaf didn't look back at him, and kept on massaging. "Well, I thought I wouldn't mind, not being allowed to hunt. So I didn't tell you. And I know you. You wouldn't have listened to me if I said it. You would get all angry."

"I would've listened to you if you had said it."

"No, you wouldn't have." She stopped massaging and sat in front of him, facing him. "Listen, you think that the rule is good and that you help us with it. But we are Wolfriders, even the women. I, too, would like to hunt again. I do agree with you there have been too many kills, but it won't help to forbid something that makes us what we are." She smiled. "I think that even Strongbow would agree."

"Strongbow," Bearclaw snorted. "He'd agree with nothing at this time."

"Strongbow is so busy with his relationship with Moonshade. The recognition, their upcoming baby." Joyleaf insisted. "He just doesn't know how to deal with it. He's still young, beloved." Joyleaf straightened and stood up to clean up some things, while Bearclaw watched. "I think he needs some guidance, even if he says he doesn't need it."

"Hah!" Bearclaw chuckled. "I've seen him distracted before, but never like this."

"You know, you shouldn't laugh about it. It's very difficult for him. He's always been alone, ever since his parents died. Even though we tried to comfort him." Bearclaw nodded. He could remember it very well, though it had been a long time ago.

It had been a beautiful day, somewhere in early spring. Strongbow couldn't have been old than 6 or 7 turns of the seasons. He had always been a silent child, but the event that happened that night changed his life completely. His mother Trueflight and Bowmaker were often gone to hunt and practice together with the bow. It was dangerous, but they never went alone. And that's why they could get away with it.

Young Strongbow always wanted to go with his parents, but they wouldn't let him. He was either too young or not good enough with bow and arrow. But every time he begged for them to let him join. But, as strict parents they would never let him. He would stay behind with the rest of the tribe, who were telling them that everything was going to be okay, and that he would be allowed with them very soon. But that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to go now.

That beautiful night had been no different. Strongbow begged them to take him. And as usual the answer was no. Disappointed and angry he had gone back to the den he shared with his parents, to go 'play' with some arrows that were always lying around. It was some time after that the tribe was shaken by a mental cry of Trueflight, calling for help. Strongbow was the first to react and jumped out of the den and disappeared between the bushes and trees.

When the rest of the tribe arrived at the spot, they found Strongbow standing next to the dead bodies of his parents, looking at the floor, not moving a muscle. Some of the tribe had tried to get through to him, but it seemed as if Strongbow was also dead. He just stared down to the ground. Bearclaw had just held the youngster's hand and guided him back to the Holt, both not saying a word on the way back. Strongbow hadn't spoken since, only sending…

Bearclaw frowned at the memory of Strongbow in such a fragile state. Even though their bond had been created in that time, even though they had become soulbrothers, Strongbow had never let him come close to the part of his mind where he stored memories. Strongbow always seemed to forget, but Bearclaw couldn't believe that someone could ever forget such a thing. They were not wolves. Only wolves would forget, but not elves.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Maybe I should talk to him," Bearclaw sighed. Joyleaf nodded. "You can at least try. Longbranch has tried several times, but to no avail. But maybe you can help him."

"Hmm, yes, but I don't have any experience with recognition in my life. How can I help him with that?"

"By not telling him what to do. Try to understand him, try to make him open up a little." Bearclaw looked up to his gold haired beauty and smiled. "What am I to do without you?" Joyleaf grinned back. "You'd b e hopelessly lost."

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Note: Yes, I know. You might think; "Did she need so much time to finish such a puny chapter?" The answer is "No, but finally I got some inspiration." I promise I will come up with a new chapter soon. For now, just keep reviewing and I'll be a happy girl :-D****


	7. One Eye

**When Eyes Meet Eyes…**

**Part 7**

It was deep in the night and the hunters were ready to go. As promised Clearbrook had come, together with her wolf. At first Bearclaw had sputtered a little, but after a short argument he knew he couldn't win from her. So he allowed her to go. He wouldn't have if hadn't talked to Joyleaf earlier. And Clearbrook did a very good job, catching a deer and some ravvits. She was a perfect replacement for Strongbow who hadn't joined in with the excuse he wasn't feeling well... again. Bearclaw had to admit he wasn't looking really at his best lately, but he figured it was of the problems with recognition.

He never experienced recognition himself, but from what he heard from other, he could imagine that it had to be a big impact on the lives of the two elves who were involved. Even now, after more than two seasons, he could see that Strongbow had a lot of difficulties with the new life, his mind invaded, a cub coming, and a woman who asked too much of his time. But he could understand Moonshade too. She had finally found someone with whom she could share her life, and he just flatly ignored her or acted like she was no more than a tribes mate. He knew for sure, if Joyleaf would do that, he would make her see him, and not trying to suppress his feelings. But he and Joyleaf were not recognized and secretly he hoped it would never happen.

After the hunt Bearclaw went back to his den, letting others prepare the food, while got changed. He'd fallen of his wolf during chasing a deer, because he had been making strange maneuvers, and the wolf didn't feel like doing what he wanted. And finally he was thrown off. Luckily they had caught enough to make a feast and the wolves were tired of running, so he called it an end. He was all covered in mud, which was starting to dry and he really needed a clean up. A little grumpy he stepped into the den, aware of Joyleaf who was almost rolling on the floor laughing, while he started to undress.

*****

Clearbrook was very content with the hunt tonight and walked head up through the Holt. She was happy she had kept her hunting skills up during the time she wasn't allowed to hunt. So, the practice had done some good after all. She did find it odd, however, that Strongbow had not showed up during the hunt. It had been the second time and she started to get a little worried. She stopped at his den and climbed up to the entrance.

"Strongbow?" But there was no answer. She hadn't seen him yet tonight and it wasn't like him to not show his face once a night. "Strongbow, are you there?" Still there was no answer. Clearbrook frowned a little, but didn't turn back.

"Strongbow?" she called again, softly. And now it took a few moments before he answered. **What?** came the irritated reply. As she stepped into the den, she saw him sitting against the wall, legs drawn up and arms resting on his knees. She sat down in front of him and looked at him. "Are you ok?" He sighed and looked away. **Good enough.**

"Why are you sitting here?"

**Just thinking.**

"About?"

**Everything.** Clearbrook frowned. It wasn't like Strongbow to be so down. He was always very serious, but this time he just looked so depressed.

"Come on," she tried, "You can tell me everything. I'm your friend." She laid a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You don't have to, but I'd like you to." He shifted position and padded with his hand beside him, gesturing her to sit next to him.

**It's just everything. The argument with Bearclaw. Everyone knows what risk there is when you come too close to the humans. And especially when you're alone. He's just stupid if he really wants to do that.**

"But--?"

**But he's chief and we must agree with whatever he does.** Suddenly he jumped up in a moment of fury. **It's ridiculous! How can he expect from me that I agree with everything he does! How can he expect from me that I agree he's going to be too close for his own good to humans, and risk being spotted and killed on the spot! How—how--** He clenched his fists together and let his arms fall to his sides. **Someone should do something! I've tried so many times to make him think reasonable and all he can is do and no thinking.** Then he sighed and went silent again.

Clearbrook only nodded and sighed too. "I know, when Bearclaw has something in his head it's almost impossible to get it out." She chuckled. "Only Joyleaf has any effect on his thinking,"

**Sometimes that is,** the archer said seriously. **He just lives his life and does what he wants to do and--** He was interrupted by a gasp of Clearbrook. He turned around, concerned. **What is it?**

"It's-- it's—Woodhue," she stammered. "He's hurt."

**What?** Strongbow's eyes grew wide and immediately stepped to the opening of his den. But there was nothing going on. Everyone was just busy with normal things and there were no signs that anything had happened.

"I don't know. I know he hurts."

**What are you waiting for then?!** Strongbow insisted, jumping down from the tree, not waiting for Clearbrook to climb down. **Come on,** he said as he walked towards the Fathertree. Clearbrook tried to shake the pain from her head without success and followed the archer, who was all alert for something to happen.

Longbranch came out of his den when he noticed Strongbow. "Did you feel that?"

**Woodhue?** Strongbow asked. The storyteller nodded. There is something wrong with him. "Oh, High ones," Clearbrook breathed, as she caught up with her teammates. "My feelings did not deceive me then."

**What are we waiting for?! Let's go find him!** the archer insisted as he whistled his wolf friend to him. Clearbrook and Longbranch agreed and they, too, called his wolf friends.

Strongbow sighed as they each rode a different direction. He'd been friends with Woodhue for a long time. And he cared for him as if he were his brother. But they never exchanged soul names, but that wasn't really necessary

The archer looked up as he felt Longbranch sending openly for Rain, the Healer. Swiftly he guided his wolf back to the Holt where he found Woodhue in Longbranch's arms, writhing in pain. His face was covered in blood. Strongbow's eyes widened as he came closer. Woodhue had his hands in front of one eye, which seemed to be the source of the blood and his clothes were torn apart. Rain came running and urged that Woodhue should be brought to his den and be healed as quickly as possible. With some trouble they lifted the light-brown haired Wolfrider up to his den. Strongbow helped as much as he could and sent to Moonshade to do something for him.

*****

It took awhile before Rain was done healing, but unfortunately he could do much more than close the wound, not able to save the eye. But that wasn't the most important. Woodhue was still alive and that was what counted.

*****

Woodhue sighed as he leaned back on his sleeping furs, still a little weary from the healing, his hand on the place of the missing eye. "Well, I guess it's One Eye from now on then?" Bearclaw nodded and laid a hand on the wood haired elf's shoulder. "There's honor in it, lad."

"But –- but--" Woodhue/One Eye started, "If I learned their language, I might have been able to reason with them." But Clearbrook grabbed hold of him. "No beloved, there is no reasoning with them."

"Yes," Bearclaw agreed. "They only want to kill us. No higher thought behind it."

Strongbow had been silent all the time, just sitting in a dark corner of the den. He felt sorry for his friend, but didn't want to depress him. But now he really needed to leave. He couldn't just sit here and feel sorry for him. But as he wanted to stand up and leave quietly, he felt One Eye lock send to him that he wanted the archer to stay, while asking the others to leave, so he could rest. Even Clearbrook who offered a little resistance, but he assured her he was fine.

When everyone was gone, One Eye turned to Strongbow. "It's a little awkward, isn't it," he said as he patted his hand next to him, gesturing his friend to sit next to him. Hesitantly, the archer moved to him and sat down. "So, what's up?"

Strongbow sighed and looked away. **Nothing much,** he finally answered.

"Ah, come on, don't try that defensive attitude on me! I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

**I thought you were tired. Maybe I should leave.** It was worth the try, but he didn't think he could get away with it that easily.

"You know I only said that because I wanted to talk to you."

**I know.** Strongbow rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"Well? Don't you want to tell me why so glum?"

**I don't want this,** the auburn haired elf replied after a silence. **She's been pushing me, maybe unconsciously, in some direction I don't want to go.** He fiddled with a something in his hands. Something he forgot. **Um, this is for you,** he said before he handed it over to One Eye. It was a black eye patch and thankfully One Eye put it over the missing eye. "Thank you, my friend."

**You should thank Moonshade,** he sadly sent. **She made it.**

"Oh, well, don't let me forget to thank her." He smiled and put his hands on both the archer's shoulders. "Listen, why don't you tell her how you feel? She'll understand you and she can take it into account." Strongbow gently shrugged the hands off and stood up. **I might do that.** A long silence followed, as the two friends kept looking at each other.

Suddenly Strongbow's mouth curled into a half smile. **One Eye?!**

"What?" One Eye said, surprised. "What is it?"

Now, Strongbow's smile had grown wider. **Couldn't you have come up with something more original?**

One Eye couldn't help laughing too, though it hurt a little. "Yeah, well--" he tried, but couldn't say more as they both fell into laughter.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Gone With The Wind

**When Eyes Meet Eyes  
Chapter 8**

By: Amazonestar

**_Author's note:_** I'm really sorry it took me almost 4 months to finish this chapter, but I had a absolutely no inspiration whatsoever. I did my best, but nothing came. Then suddenly one evening I was sitting behind my pc and tadaa… I came up with this chapter. It's not very long, but I have new inspiration for the next chapter. I have no idea where this is going to end, so be prepared for this story to be very long and with a sequel as well. So I can guarantee you'll have a lot to read.

If people want to archive this story on their website, please ask, I will probably say yes (under certain conditions of course).

Well, please read and review, because happy readers make a happy author. ENJOY!

************

**When Eyes Meet Eyes  
Chapter 8**

It had been a full season since One Eye's capture. He'd recovered real quick and there had been no side effects. Only his hatred for the humans had increased. But luckily for him, and the rest of the tribe, the humans had not intruded since. he also was very careful and protective over his family. His daughter Moth had come to the age where she went exploring everything and had to be kept an eye on all the time. But fortunately for him and Clearbrook, the rest of the tribe helped out.

"Hey, come back, you little..." One Eye playfully said as he scooped Moth up from the ground. "No, no, you're not going anywhere." Moth giggled like and child would when One Eye picked her up at her feet and tried to tickle him in her best attempt. One Eye only pretended to be affected by it, but was actually laughing at her attempt. He really loved his little girl more than anything and he was glad he was still around to enjoy her growing up.

He was interrupted by Strongbow passing by, looking as grim as ever. "You might want to smile a little more, you know."

Strongbow snorted. **As if there's anything to smile about.** Seeing that Moth reached out to the archer, One Eye put her on the ground and, with incredible speed the cub crawled on all fours to him. Absentmindedly, Strongbow picked her up. She squealed and started to, softly, pull at his hair. His hair had always been longer than One Eye's and a perfect target for two little hands. Strongbow didn't care, as long as she didn't hurt him.

In a way, One Eye thought, Strongbow had always all the attention from the cubs. In a way they always seemed to be attracted by him. And there wasn't a female in the tribe that didn't like him. Maybe it had to do something with his good looks or his lean build. One Eye smiled at the thought. And to add, Moonshade, the one the archer disliked all his life, recognized him. That was really worse fate. But the one eyed elf knew it would be good for his friend.

"Well, Moth seems to be very fond of you," he joked. Strongbow let out a deep sigh. **Together with all the other girls.**

"Well, that's what you get when your mother was the most wanted woman in the Holt." At the mention of his mother, Strongbow closed his eyes briefly, memories of his parent rushing past. Though it had been a long time since his parents were brutally murdered, it still ached. He almost hated them for leaving him behind, but of course it wasn't their fault at all. He clenched his fists at the thoughts of the humans and tried to wrap the memories and put them away. He didn't want to remember it.

"-- you ok?" He heard One Eye finish his sentence, completely the world around him forgotten.

**What?** he answered warily. One Eye sighed and shook his head slightly. "Never mind. Just don't think too much."

**I shouldn't --** Strongbow replied, not really paying attention to the other. He turned his gaze back to Moth, who was trying to braid his hair, just as she had seen her father done several times with her mother's hair, while babbling in her own little language.

"-- but you can't stop it," he finished his friend's sentence. Strongbow shrugged. **No,** he simply stated.

Suddenly, thy were interrupted by Brownberry and Moonshade, both carrying a stack of tanned hides. They both giggled as they noticed Moth in Strongbow's arms. "How cute!" Brownberry chirped. "Have you ever seen something cuter than Strongbow holding a cubling?" Moonshade just giggled and felt her cheeks grow warm.

**Brownberry, you are way too bright,** Strongbow joked at One Eye's sister.

"Tee hee! I know, but I like it!" she laughed and walked on to bring the hides to where they were needed. "You coming, Moonshade?" Moonshade only nodded, but her eyes were focused at Strongbow, who couldn't do anything but look back.

"You -- you, she seems to -- to like you," she stuttered. Strongbow glanced at Moth for a second and turned his eyes back to the tanner.

**I -- guess.** He couldn't describe what he saw in those eyes. He had never seen it in those eyes. Maybe it was really love, like everyone had told him. They sparkled like the stars and held much in them. He heard her soul name in his head and he almost said it, but suddenly aware of the two other tribes mates watching them. He jerked his head away from her gaze and shook it. Moonshade startled a bit and blushed even more.

"Would you --" Moonshade started, afraid for the silence that would come between them if she didn't say anything. "Would you -- like to come to my den to --" She didn't know why she wanted him to come, but it felt the right thing to do.

He hesitated for a moment. Why did she ask him? It was so strange. That feeling in his heart, what could it be? He shook the thoughts from his mind and faced her once again.

**I would --** It was hard for him to voice his feelings, but nonetheless he tried. **I would --** he tried again, but it was just too hard. Silence followed, and Moonshade watched him as if she understood the difficulties he went through.

"You don't have to -- if you don't want to," she finally managed to get out. But the archer shook his head. **No, no, that's not it.** He took a deep breath. **I -- I'd love to.** Finally, that was out.

The tanner's face lit up and very quickly she gave him a peck on his cheek. **Thank you,** she sent. And then she was gone with the wind. And he suddenly felt an emptiness creeping in his heart. Unconsciously he drew Moth closer in his arms and smiled inside. Maybe things were turning out alright after all...


	9. The Perfect Lifemate

_Sendings are in "italics", because FF-net is still annoying of the "stars" I usually use for sending... grrr slaps FF-net!_

**When Eyes Meet Eyes**

**Part 9**

_"Should you be doing that?"_

_"_Strongbow, stop fussing! I'm not disabled or anything!"

_"But you can't be working too hard. That's not good for the cubling."_

"If I can't even get a bucket with water, then I might aswell lie down and wait for the moment to come." Both hands occupied, Moonshade walked back to her den. There was only one season left before Moonshade was to deliver and the last moons Strongbow had been growing protective and hovered around her, like he had never seen a pregnant female. They had come to an agreement about lifemating and they had decided it to be best if they stayed in their own den and see how it went. Allthough Strongbow had warmed up to her some more he still stayed at a distance when it came to the things that lifemates did.

But Moonshade was already glad they would at least be together when it came to their cub. And though she started to go crazy of the archer's protectiveness, she secretly liked him being so involved in her and their child.

"Ok, fine, you carry these buckets to my den and I'll follow you. Is that better?"

Strongbow smirked and took the buckets from her hands.

From a short distance Clearbrook and One Eye sat in the tree, watching the interaction between the two parents-to-become.

"I'm so glad that you weren't like this when I was expecting or I certainly would've kicked you away with the message not to come back until you behaved yourself," Clearbrook laughed. "I thought you were overprotective then, but compared to our friend here you were nothing but a small nuisance."

One Eye looked at her in mock offense.

"What? You thought me a nuisance? I would gladly see you act if our positions were reversed."

"Hah!" Clearbrook retorted. "Our positions could never be reversed. You men already cry when you have but a scratch."

They both looked back to the tanner and the archer and received a very dirty glance from Strongbow, who apparently had heard their conversation.

_"I have yet to decide which one of you to kill first."_

Both lifemates burst out in laughing, almost falling from the branch they were sitting on. Strongbow ignored them further and just walked on with the buckets. He really didn't want to know what more would be said.

Yes, he had seen One Eye act when Clearbrook was expecting and he knew he was overreacting. But all he wanted was a smooth and easy birth of her, no their first child. He felt great responsibility for the wellbeing of Moonshade, especially because he had been so snobby and mean before. She did not deserve that. And so he had vowed to be especially nice to her, even if it meant going against his nature. He never had been overly nice to anyone, though he did value friendship in the highest possible way.

"Are you coming?" came the mock annoyed voice of the tanner. He hadn't even realised he had stopped walking. So he nodded and followed her again.

When they had arrived at Moonshade's den he put down the buckets inside and sat down next to her as she started working on her leathers. While he was looking around to see if anything could be done, she kept glancing at him occasionally while continuing with her work.

"I appreciate what you are doing, I really do," she started. "But I'm not disabled as I said before."

_"I know", he answered before he knew it._

"I know that you just want to help, but there is really no need."

He nodded and stood up. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to you. You know what can happen when you venture alone. I cannot allow that to happen before… you know."

Moonshade sighed. "Yes I know. Before the deed of recognition is fulfilled. Don't worry, I won't forget." She turned away from him and went on with tanning.

"No! No, I don't mean it that way, I…" Strongbow tried to defend.

"Say no more, I understand. You made it horribly clear last time we had this kind of conversation."

"But…"

"No I don't mind. I'll be fine. Just go do what you're supposed to do." She did not dare look at him, afraid to burst out in tears. She did not want to do that to him. He had made clear to her before that he did not want to be lifemated with her. Her idea of moving in with him had not fallen into good spirits and he had tried carefully to tell her that he did not want to that he was not ready.

She had not wanted to believe him, but his actions proved otherwise. And in one of their many arguments he had consiously or unconscious flapped out that he just wanted her to get a healthy child and have no such dealings as a lifemate with her. Not in so many words, but the meaning was the same. She had tried to put it behind her and go on, but it kept coming back at moments like this.

She had not wanted her recognition to be this way. She just wanted a caring lifemate, one to share the ups and downs with, one to understand what she was going through. Strongbow tried, but he just couldn't be the lifemate she had wanted. She had always looked up him and that was just the thing.

As she saw him jumping down to the ground, tears did come and within seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably.

**To Be Continued...**

_

* * *

A/N: I'm really really really really sorry for not updating for over a year. As I said in my profile (you really should look at that once in a while for updates!) I'm so having a writers block. It seems as if the stories just don't come naturally anymore. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm getting less and less interested in Elfquest ever since the story of the Wolfriders becomes more and more surreal and impossible.  
Next and lastchapter will be long I promise, but I'll have to warn you, it's not soon in coming. It might take a few months. Not a year as previous, but it can take a long while. So, instead of waiting for it, you can send in your suggestions of what might happen in the end. I would appreciate it very much. I'd love you forever. And it makes chances of a sooner update greater.  
Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. And please review again. Even if this chapter is a disappointment._


End file.
